jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
No Dice
No Dice is the 6th episode of the Jumanji animated series. It marks the first appearance of the demonic entity known as the Stalker, as well as demonstrating what can happen when the dice are taken into the game. Plot Judy and Peter previously entered Jumanji with the clue: "The tiger's prize is your concern if you want to end your turn"; and eventually found the idol in the treasure filled den of a territorial Tiger. Alan then sends Peter across the gorge on a vine Judy thought to be is unsafe. Although Peter manages to get the idol from the sleeping Tiger, he woke the cat up and lunged at Peter, making the vine snap as Peter swung back causing him to fall into the water below and nearly drown, which he did not. Collecting the idol from the Tiger solved the clue but Peter's near fatal accident causes Judy to scold Alan for putting her brother into so much danger and debate if they should continue helping Alan to find his lost clue. When Judy and Peter began to return to the real world, Alan, in a huff, grabs onto them to return with them and he steals the dice before Jumanji pulls him back in, so that Peter and Judy can no longer play or be caught in danger. Alan, already lonesome, is hunted and chased by Van Pelt, Hyenas and a Rhinoceros. While cornered by him, Van Pelt notices a red glare and asked Alan what he got in his left hand, revealing the dice which began to glow red, and scared Van Pelt and the animals away. When Alan fell into a chasm and was approached by giant Rats, Alan used the glowing dice on them too and realised the dice could repel any danger Jumanji unleashed on him. This apparently didn't last, as he soon fell down into the inner mechanical bowels of Jumanji. Back in Brantford, the kids converse their differences and remember their promise to help Alan and try every dice from every game in the attic trying to return to Jumanji, but failed to work. Then they suddenly remembered how Aunt Nora was sucked in by Jumanji out of spite. So they kicked the game around, insult it, bash it, then dump in the garbage. Thus enraged, they're able to enter the game with the clue "without the dice your turn can end, just ride the sun around the bend", but the penalty is Peter turns into a parrot. They encounter Trader Slick, who offers the aid of his giant dog, Gungtar, in exchange for the most powerful thing in Jumanji (the dice), but the deal is cut when Gungtar finds Alan's trail leading them to the Bog of despair. Meanwhile, Alan is confronted by the Grim Reaper, named Stalker, who is immune to the red glare and tries to retrieve the dice from Alan and restore balance to the jungle of the game. He chases Alan across the cogs and gears beneath the surface, eventually cornering him at the foot of a ladder. When Judy and Peter land into Alan's lap from the Bog of despair, they defeat the Stalker by crushing him under a piston, but he disappeared without a trace before he got smashed, leaving nothing but his robes behind. As the trio make their way down near a lava river, Alan gets into another debate with the kids for their safety and he decides to help the kids again, who must flow down the lava to solve the clue and take the dice back home. On the boat ride down the river, Alan plans on destroying the dice in the lava to prevent them from coming back and he and Judy get into an argument about it, but Peter convinces both to reconcile. When the boat crashes into a wall, the dice nearly are destroyed in the lava, but Peter flies in and saves them. The boat rides round the bend and the kids return home with the dice while Alan sails out into the jungle vowing that together they'll beat the game. But unbeknownst to them, Stalker reappeared, laughing with satisfaction that at least the dice have been returned to the outside world so that people can still play the game. Continuity *The "backstage" of Jumanji is introduced, a huge cave of mechanical cogs, pistons and conveyors; not unlike Ibsen's Lab introduced in the previous episode. **The Bog of despair and the "backstage" are both revisited in Armageddon, yet the Stalker is mysteriously absent despite Jumanji apparently facing certain annihilation. *The kids remember how Nora Shepherd was pulled into Jumanji out of spite, preciously seen in Ransom of Redhead. *When Alan lands back inside the game with the dice, they are facing 1 and 2, the same roll that allowed Alan to finally win the game in the 1995 film. *The Tiger's idol is that same idol that appears prominently in the opening titles. Gallery Jumanji_Tiger_Roar.jpg|The gorge Tiger roars. Jumanji_Tiger_Den.jpg|The gorge Tiger defending his den. Stalker_of_Jumanji.jpg|Stalker asks Alan for the dice. Jumanji_TV_Bats.jpg|Bats annoy Alan. Jumanji_TV_Bats_Bite.jpg|Bats annoy Alan. Category:Episodes